1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video conference system and method using a white board, and more particularly, to a video conference system and method using a white board to transmit information between participants.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Wireless Broadband Internet system enables terminals, including notebooks, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), smart phones, etc. which use a 2.3 GHz frequency band to receive wireless Internet service anytime, anywhere, whether at rest or in motion (over 60 Km/hr).
Currently, as multimedia communication services are increasing in popularity, a video conference system which enables a plurality of participants in remote areas to join a conference through the Wireless Broadband Internet system is being provided.
In other words, the video conference system is configured to enable a group of people to participate in a video conference through the Wireless Broadband Internet system, and the video conference can be conducted by delivering conference information such as voice and images to participants.
In addition, by adding a white board function to the video conference system, participants in the video conference can record conference content through the white board and transmit the content to other participants.
The white board function refers to a function which enables picture drawing, document editing, etc., bidirectionally through an arbitrary application shared by a plurality of terminals.
In other words, the video conference system enables smooth communication between conference participants through the white board function when it is difficult for the participants to communicate through conference information, such as voice and images, etc.
However, an editing process on a white board shared by the video conference participants can be performed simultaneously by different participants, which can hinder communication between the participants.
Also, for smooth communication between participants of the video conference system, it is necessary to update information input to the white board.
However, since the terminal used in the video conference system captures an image on the white board and transmits information as images, there is a large quantity of data to be transmitted, which hinders smooth processing in real time.